1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to racks. More specifically it relates to holders for storage of safety razors and safety razor blade cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that heretofore numerous cases and trays have been designed for the purpose of storing safety razors and blade cartridges between uses, and which were intended for convenient placement upon counter tops or inside medecine chests, which however unfortunately are often over-crowded, or which do not provide adequate air circulation for drying out these articles when laid down therein. This situation is therefore in want of an improvement.